


The One Where Zuko and Combustion Man Do It (Kind of...not really)

by by_veidt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_veidt/pseuds/by_veidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine really wanted me to write this, and I decided to do it as a quick write and this came out and they thought I should post it for your viewing pleasure so here you go. Underage warning? I don't know. Probably. Why not. You know how old Zuko is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Zuko and Combustion Man Do It (Kind of...not really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananimosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananimosity/gifts).



Zuko was having trouble thinking about stuff so he went and wanted Combustion Man to help him with his problems, but CM didn't care because he can blow shit up with his mind. But Zuko was lookin all hot in his prince disguise so CM was like, "mm. you lookin fine" and Zuko was like "I don't feel fine." and Cumbustion Man was like 'Oh, you heard that.' and Zuko was like, 'yeah, didn't you say it?' and CuM was thought 'no' but Zuko heard that too. And CM was like 'I can blow things with my mind' and Zuko was like 'yeah, so?' So CM pushed him into the brick wall and was like 'blow things...' and Zuko was like, "oh." and CM blew Zuko, with his mind, and Zuko came all over CM's jacket because he wasn't using his face. And CM was like 'you gonna buy me a new jacket' and Zuko was like "Yeah, but you'll need more than that" and Cumbustion man was all, "Let's do it." and they did, in someone's house nearby because Zuko can do what he want. He's the fire prince.


End file.
